


Waking up Dean

by Hugs_Much_Appreciated



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugs_Much_Appreciated/pseuds/Hugs_Much_Appreciated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is stressed from hunting, the case Sammy and him had been working on had hit a dead end and Dean just wants to lie down and sleep for days. When you wake Dean up from his nap, headphones still plugged in, he feels like maybe this case wasn't as bad as he made it out to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fan-fic on here and is also my first story all together, because of this it may not be worded as best as possible or something might just not sound right so any and all feedback is welcome. In this fan-fic, Dean and the reader get a little frisky while Sam is out. There's a lot of making out and sex is mentioned, there is some language too, but no sex actually occurs. I hope you enjoy, thank you! :) -Maddy

Darkness surrounded him, it was peaceful. Dean knew that he was safe, he didn't have any responsibilities, no one to watch or make sure they were safe, it was just him. Soon he started to drift somewhere else. He became more aware of his surroundings, feeling the hard bed underneath him, hearing the ACDC blasting in his ears, he had fallen asleep. Dean slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to the side, he had a kink in his neck from the stiffness of the bed under him. The music blasting in his ears suddenly stopped, he looked down and saw you had pulled his MP3 player out of his pocket and paused his music to try to get his attention.

"Excuse me but I was listening to that," the hunter's voice was low and raspy, and drenched with the residue of sleep as he frowned down at you. You grinned up at him and placed his MP3 player on the bed next to his leg before you crawled your way onto his lap so you were straddling his hips. You slowly leaned in and took the headphones out of his ears, pressing a small peck to his cheek.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," you said into his neck as you pressed more kisses along his neck and jawline, your hands resting on his chest. His arms instinctively reached around your waist and pulled you closer. Dean slowly sat up, careful not to let you fall out of his lap. When he was fully sitting upright with his back to the backboard of the bed, he looked down at you and smiled sleepily. 

"Good afternoon, actually," he said after checking his watch. His green eyes shone in the soft light coming through the windows. You wished you could stay like this forever, safe in his arms. You wished that you didn't have to risk your lives on a daily basis, you wished that you didn't have to be a hunter. You knew that this moment would end, and you hated it. "Hey, what are you thinking about? You have this constipated look or something," You didn't even try to stop yourself from rolling your eyes at his remark, even when he grinned, obviously proud of his joke. 

“Shut up," he chuckled as you smiled and playfully punched at his chest, but he grabbed your wrist and pulled you in for a kiss before your fist could make contact. The kiss was slow and soft at first, nothing like what happened the night before. He licked your bottom lip and you opened your mouth slightly wider to let him slip his tongue inside. For what felt like forever, you sat on his lap tasting him and being held in his warm embrace. As you leaned into him, the inner part of your thigh rubbed up against his, hitting the bruise he had sucked before going down on you only hours before. It didn't really hurt, but it took you by surprise so you couldn't help but make a sound at the sudden friction on the tender spot. Dean's grip tightened on your waist and you felt him smirk as he kissed you again, but he pulled away suddenly, leaving you to feel empty. A pitiful whine escaped your lips at the sudden loss of attention you were getting, but Dean didn't leave you feeling lonely for long.  
His hands rose from your waist to cup your face and press a soft kiss to your forehead, then your nose, then your cheeks, and finally your lips, which was the softest kiss of them all. But you didn't want soft kisses, you wanted him to lay you down and fuck you again, you wanted- no you needed more. To your dismay, he gently lifted you off of his lap and placed you on the bed next to him. You tried to scoot closer to him to cuddle, because if he wasn't going to fuck you cuddling was the next best thing, but he stood up from the bed and headed to the bathroom, grabbing his clothes that were laying on the counter on his way.

You put on your best bitch-face as you crossed your arms over your chest, but it didn't have the affect you were hoping for. Dean just laughed, he must've thought you looked adorable. Asshole. 

"I can't take you seriously when your pissed, you're too cute," he walked over to you and pressed a soft kiss to your temple. Of course he thought you were adorable. Dammit. Your bitch face worked on everyone but him, which is totally unfair considering the fact that he was your boyfriend. But this fact also gave you permission to wrap your arms around his neck, before he could pull away, and kiss him hard. 

He was stunned for a moment before he started to kiss you back, dropping his cloths and wrapping his arms around you instead. You pulled him with you as you fell back on the bed, forcing him to fall with you and just so conveniently between your legs which you then wrapped around his waist, his arms rested on the bed next to your head to keep him balance. When a soft moan escaped from his lips, it took you by surprise. But it did anything but bother you, it motivated you to kiss him harder, gently sliding your tongue into his mouth with ease. Finally you might get what you want, it seemed to look that way until he broke away from the kiss yet again and pushed you away. 

"Aaauuugh, why won't you just fuck me already?" you asked, flinging your head back onto the bed with a groan. 

"Because we have actual research to do," he grabbed his clothes off the ground and started to head back to the bathroom. You sat up on your elbows and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? Dean Winchester doing research? Aint that a shocker."

"I'll have you know that I do plenty of research, we might even get this case done faster if you went out today and interviewed the victim's families," you flung yourself back onto the bed, your limbs going straight out.

"Why don't you just come with me?" Dean stopped just as he was opening the door to the bathroom and walked up to you, you sat up hoping he would kiss you. He leaned in, so close you could feel his breath on your lips as he talked. Dean put a finger on your chin and made your lips impossibly closer.

"I can't go with you because you'll just distract me the whole time, I won't be able to keep my hands off of you. I guess you’ll just have to wait till tonight," his eyes were flooded with lust. You could feel your heart beat race with excitement and anticipation. Dean slowly closed the gap between the two of you with a soft kiss, but he pulled away once more before you could do anything to make him stay. He stood fully upright, turned, and headed back to the bathroom. Before he closed the door, he turned towards you and winked. You felt the heat rush to your cheeks, and he smirked. You couldn't help but imagine the things that he was going to do to you tonight, today was going to be a long day.


End file.
